Split
by TwiPSChallenge
Summary: Since Bella was 11 something has Been off. Now about to be 18 she has deemed herself insane, when she seeks professional help from Edward will he unravel the secrets beneath. **Prompt #2 for the Twilight Post Secret Challenge


**Twilight Post Secret Challenge**

Number of Secret Chosen: #2

Pen-name: XXX

Title: Split

Word Count: 10,648

Rating: M

Pairing: Bella & Edward

Summary: Since Bella was 11 something has Been off. Now about to be 18 she has deemed herself insane, when she seeks professional help from Edward will he unravel the secrets beneath.

Disclaimer: I own nothing all rights to

* * *

><p><strong>Split<strong>

I woke up reeking of alcohol I didn't drink, in unfamiliar clothes I didn't buy, outside of the room I share with three other girls.

Most would freak out, be dramatic, or even try to piece together the events that previously transpired that brought them to this very point, but not me.

I've stopped trying, all the miscellaneous disappearances, the black outs, the slutty clothes I never bought, the waking up with a dull ache between my thighs that lets me know I have had sex I can't remember, I've given up on answers and just deemed myself literally insane.

I don't know what is wrong with me why I'm constantly missing time I go to bed at 9 o'clock every night. I'm in bed before the rest of the girls are even home most nights.

I go to an all-girls boarding school in Italy I got a full scholarship after maintaining a 4.0 GPA all throughout middle school. I lived with my mother Renee she was all for letting me go so she could gallivant around the world looking for her new flavor of the month she was a "free spirit" or so she calls it.

My father was an recovering alcoholic he lost custody of me when they say he left me in a bar where I got drunk at 11 years old and passed out after witnessing a murder scene, I was apparently drunk so that night is hazy for me, we talked while he was in rehab and we remained pretty close we write to each other often because long distant phone calls cost a grip.

I stumbled into the room all the girls were sleeping there hangovers off gladly none of them heard me come in because I defiantly wouldn't have an explanation.

I made it to the bathroom tore my clothes off cut them up and threw them in the trash. I hopped in the shower and washed my body, the makeup, and the smell of booze off my body and got out. I slipped on my plush cotton robe and made my way back to the room to get ready for classes the splitting head ache I had was tearing me up but I won't let my craziness effect my education it's all I have.

I put on my school uniform consisting of a floor length skirt, a loose white button down shirt, the blazer and some penny loafers. I wore my hair in a low bun and I was out the door. I was the only one who wore the uniform like that so I received many stares.

Most girls wore their skirts so short you could see there butt peeking out the bottom, the shirt clinging tightly to their body with a few buttons at the top undone so you could catch a glimpse of their cleavage, they wore high heels and never wore the school blazer even thought it was supposed to be regulation.

People think I dress this way to make people stare but honestly I do it to keep them from looking closer, looking deeper inside and seeing they have a psychotic sociopath roaming freely around campus. I made my way through classes like I do every day silent in the back invisible but today was a little different I walked in class early like every day and then I saw him. A Tall Muscular Russet Skin man he looked like pure Bronze perfection I looked to the board and saw Mr. Black written in Tiny Scrawl he looked frazzled sorting through papers on his desk then a whole stack flew to the floor_ shit!_ He cursed loudly I couldn't help but chuckle he looked up and met my eyes.

"Sorry I thought class wasn't for another 20 minutes they told me with you females be prepared for 20 minuet tardies I didn't expect….." he rambled

"No you still have 20 minutes I'm early I always am" I said meekly bending down helping him gather the trouble some papers.

"Thank you Miss….." he paused for my name

"Swan Bella Swan" I answered

"Miss Swan" he smiled as he went back on his frantic search, _attendance sheet attendance sheet ughh! _ He mumbled to himself, I walked around the desk opened the bottom drawer and pulled out the attendance book and handed it to him.

"I been looking for this thing for 10 minutes thank you Bella you're a life saver" I just nodded and made my way to the back I sat in the very last seat in the corner and didn't say another word throughout the whole class. But I watched him, his movements and how he teaches, how every girl in the class had their eye on him, and how he handled there blunt advances in the middle of the class very professional and clam. He was subbing for Mr. Martin, our English Literature teacher we were going over shake sphere's "Macbeth" as he read aloud I was enticed how he brought the characters to life, Macbeth was never one of my favorites from Shakespeare I was more of a Hamlet girl myself, but the way Mr. Black just brought it to life I may have to reconsider. Class was over and I made my swift exit I didn't want to linger around class like the other bimbos trying to get some "extra credit" from the teacher.

The rest of my classes breezed by like every other day no change when three o'clock hit I was done I grabbed a quick lunch and made my way back to my room for a much needed nap my body and head ached. I laid down on my soft plush mattress and I was out like a light.

**Mel POV**

I gave Bella about four hours of rest before I took over I guess I owed her that after I passed out in the door way last night talk about _embarrassing! _Hope no one saw her she already thinks she's going crazy because of me what can I say I like to party and have fun.

Prude ass Bella just locks herself away with her books she doesn't know how to live but that's okay I do the living for her. I'm Mel by the way that drunken bastard of a father use to call her Bells so I opted for Mel it's short and sexy just like me.

Most don't know my name I don't disclose such evidence to my one night stands. It was day lights savings so by the time I got up it was dark and I was ready to get into some trouble. I went into Bella's closet and lifted up the mini floor panel and pulled out one of my hoe-fits a short tight black leather skirt with black fishnet stockings tight thigh high stiletto boots that laced up in the front adorned my feet and a tight red and black corset hugged me tight and made Bella's boobs look incredible Bella was a small C cup she needs to flaunt them more, all she ever does is hide them under that nuns hosiery.

She wonders why all her loose saggy blouses end up missing damaged or stained, because I fuck them up! Until you start buying some things that show off our figure all your shit is going to keep turning up ruined.

I let my hair down and let her soft mahogany waves surround my face after applying the right amount of makeup and bright red lipstick to match my corset and I was out.

It was too risky to party around here so I headed out to the outskirts of Milan Italy where the real Italians Party. I was in Bella's beat up ass Chevy god I hated this car I've tried to total this bitch without ending my life but this son of a bitch just won't die! I ended up at a club named _The Port_ they rarely ever carded in Italy and if they did I would just offer to give the bouncer a BJ after closing to gain admission and if he was cute I may have made good on that promise, only if I didn't find more scrumptious dick inside of course.

Forget what they say about black men they need to make one about Italians you ain't seen nun till you gobbled the real Italian sausage _Coppice._

I parked around back and made my way inside music blasting lights flashing, people dancing, it's your regular club everyone seemed to be having a good time. I made my way over to the bar and ordered a Vodka tonic and took it straight to the head now with a little holl in my system I was ready to party.

I made my way to the dance floor, and stole some red head bitches dance mate I grabbed him by the collar dragged him with me of course he didn't protest I grinded my body on his throwing my hips into his groin he groaned as he practically tried to dry hump me on the dance floor. He was to egger so I cut him loose and went back on the hunt.

From a far I saw a man I actually saw his smile before I saw him his sexy Russet skin glistening with sweat from this humid club, I made my way over to him. He looked all too familiar; I tried to scan to see if maybe I fucked him before because the way he was looking I would have to break my rule and double dip.

"Hey sexy let's dance" I purred into his ear he smiled and followed me to the floor, I threw my hands in the air and swayed my hips to the beat, he came behind me and grinded his hips into me right on beat. His movement not frantic and desperate but just right, they say you can tell what the sex is going to be like by a man's dancing, well if he sexes me as well as he's dancing I'm in pretty good shape.

Because I'm the dirty little cock tease I am I worked my hips right on sexy smile guys cock, I lifted up and landed my hot sex on his groin, I heard him grunt I smiled with satisfaction. Just then he trusts his hips forward I shuddered _oh so he wants a challenge_ I smirked. I turned around to face him he had a sly smile on his face

"You really want to mess with me?" I asked

"Show me what you got" he challenged, not caring we were in a crowed club I lifted my leg up and ground my sex hard against his shaft, he groaned and looked towards the ceiling, that may have something to do with the crotch less panties I 'm wearing but that's just a lucky guess. He looked back down with lust in his eyes and who was I kidding I was horny as fuck I was about to take him right there on this dance floor and not care who see's, wouldn't be the first time I was thrown out of a club for it and wouldn't be the last.

"My Place?" he questioned voice thick with lust as his warm breath tickled my ear

I reached down and grabbed his shaft jerking it towards me which was my signal for hell yes! He groaned as he grabbed my hand and dragged me out the club his forceful ways were turning me on even more.

"Get in" he growled I got in the car, I was dripping wet now I was so damn horny I just wanted a release he started up the car, the vibrations that went through the car made me even hotter next thing you know I got my foot on the dash board and my fingers massaging my slick folds as he drives down the mean streets of Italy.

"Goddamn" he growled as he looked over at me

"Oh god! I want your dick in my pussy just like this, I need you inside me" I moaned

"Fuck!" he groaned I saw him take one hand off the wheel trying to relieve some pressure in his cock. I slide my fingers out my pussy and licked them and started rubbing my clit frantically

"God you're so fucking sexy" he growled

"Oh am I?" I quizzed

"Fuck yes!" he answered

"I think your friend thinks so to" I said unbuttoning his pants and pulling out his member, he swerved the car a little bit I chuckled

"Keep your eyes on the rode don't kill us now or you will never get some of the hot tight pussy dripping for you" I whispered in his ear, I could tell he was trying extra hard to concentrate on getting us back to his house. But I couldn't resist just sitting and waiting was never an option with me. I started pumping my hand around his shaft, his breath became labored

"You like that daddy?" I purred

"Uh huh" he answered I had him at my total control, I leaned my head forward and took the tip of his cock into my mouth his loud moan filled the car knowing I was pleasuring him made me soak his seat with my juices. Just then the car jerked we swerved a little bit and had a few horns blared at us. I took my mouth off sexy's cock

"Now didn't I say don't kill us?" I teased

"Sorry it's a little hard with your mouth on my dick" he sighed

"No it's really hard" I smiled as I took him back into my mouth

"God damn your about to make me pull over!" he called out

"Late night woods sex been there, done that Bella had poison Ivy on her ass cheeks for 3 weeks" I replied

"What?" he asked confused, I ignored his question and deep throated his hard cock as a distraction.

With his free hand he grabbed my hair and tugged it softly it was turning me on; I massaged my clit as I provided him with oral pleasure. The car came to a stop he lifted my head up, I smiled. He tongued kissed me then pulled back

"Upstairs Now!" he barked my knees got weak at the thought of what he was about to do to me, I was so caught up I hadn't even realized that we were there. I scurried out of the car because I was ready to be fulfilled. I followed him to the steps as soon as he opened his front door it was on, I guess he said fuck the bedroom because he pinned me against the back of the front door and roughly kissed me while massaging my breast threw the corset. He then reached underneath my skirt and slid a finger in my hot sex we both moaned. I arched my back against the door as his finger plunged deeper into my love garden. I bit his ear he growled and inserted another finger inside of me

"Oh god!" I cried out

"You're so wet and tight" he groaned

"All for you" I replied, he then picked me up I wrapped my legs around his back and grinded my dripping core onto his shaft, the slight friction relieved some of the pressure, he began to carry me to the bedroom

"No" I breathed; he looked up at me with confusion, bedrooms where too intimate for me

"I want you to bend me over this couch and fuck me" I whispered to him he smiled at me

"As you wish" he replied he forcefully put me down and shoved me roughly against the arm of the couch I grinned

"Oh you like it rough huh?" he questioned; I sucked on my finger and nodded my head. He turned me around and forcefully grabbed my head forced it down as he rammed his hard cock into me. I screamed out in pleasure and pain it was like he was ripping my pussy open and I loved it. He pounded into me from behind forcefully I screamed out loud moans where echoing throughout the room.

"You like being daddy's little slut huh?" he asked digging into me

"Yes!" I cried out, he wrapped his hand around my throat tight and pumped away, a few more strokes and I was filled with his hot semen within minutes. We both let out satisfied sighs he grinned at me I pulled my skirt back down.

"Well thanks" I said walking towards the door

"That's it?" he asked kind of hurt

"What else do you want?" I questioned

"I doubt you can know me anymore than you just did by fucking me minutes ago that's as personal as it can get" I told him

"How about at least your name" he responded

"Don't count on it" I said turning around, I spun too fast as someone was coming through the door and came face to face with the oak door of the apartment I faded to black.

**BPOV**

I woke up with a splitting head ache and a familiar pair of brown eyes filled with worry, I sat up confused and looked around, this wasn't my room this defiantly wasn't where I feel asleep. I looked down at my clothes and I was shocked and appalled at the disaster that was my outfit I looked like a street walker. I looked to the man in front of me and let out a shriek.

"Mr. Black! Oh my god! What the hell why am I here what did you do to me" I cried, he looked puzzled

I tried to stand but the splitting headache mixed with the awful pain coming from in between my legs I collapsed back down. He helped me stand

"Get your hands off me!" I cried

"I'm your student what did you do kidnap and rape me! You sick bastard I'm calling the police!" I screamed

"Whoa Whoa Ms. Swan is that you?" he questioned me

"You know damn well it was me you were probably checking me out the very first day you are a pervert you're going to jail." The tears were freely pouring from my eyes now

"Look I didn't rape you I don't know if the bump and fall is causing memory loss or your just plain crazy" he replied

"I'm out of here… wait where the fuck am I?" I barked

"Calm down Bella I will take you home just calm down" he tried to settle me

"No I'm not going anywhere with you!" I screaming pushing the door open and tried to run. I felt a sticky substance running down my thighs _that bastard came inside me_ I thought with furry. Between the bump, the fall, and the alcohol I was dizzy I collapsed against the hallway wall and threw up the contents of my stomach. I felt a strong hand on my back I had no energy to react my throat was burning my body was sore my head was in a complete state of disaster.

"Bella just let me help you "he said softly

In defeat I silently agreed he helped me to his car and drove me back to get my car we arrived he parked in front of the club.

"So are we keeping this between us?" the fucking jack ass asked I gave him a miserable glance and pushed open the door and climbed out slammed the door and wobbled towards my truck.

The next day I finally decided enough was enough I needed some professional help, medication, something I'm tired of blacking out and waking up to unfamiliar things, doing things I can't remember. Is this behavior part of schizophrenia, maybe I'm schizophrenic and bi polar at the same time, there has to be some answer to this question. I woke up early today earlier than my usual early and made my way to Mr. Jackass's class stood out front of the door and waited impatiently. He arrived looking flustered he wouldn't even make eye contact with me. He opened his class room door hurried in and locked the door behind us after I entered.

"What Bella I don't know what to say, last night you went crazy I don't know if this is a crazy seduce teacher thing you do but something is wrong with you" he barked in a hush tone

"Look Mr. Black here's the deal I took pictures and I recorded your voice last night begging me to keep this between us so unless you want this to go to the dean this is how it is going to go You are going to mark me present every day and give me A on every test and you're going to pass me with an A but from this moment forward I will no longer be attending your class." I told him

"You can't do that I could lose my job" he replied

"Either that or go to jail and never work in the school system again" I gave him my ultimatum

"Fine I never wanted to see you again anyway" he spat

"Likewise Sayonara "I waved and left his class

Now I wasn't requesting the time off so I could sleep in, goof off, or just mess with him, I am seeking professional help. I went and got in my truck that I named Chester and took off to Voltoria Italy to see one of the most popular psychologists, I heard he is the best out there and dealing with my crazy was going to need the best.

I pulled up to the huge building it had to be over thirty stories high. I got out the trunk and made my way inside. I looked at the directory and made my way to Dr. Cullen's floor. After a nauseating ride up I stepped off the elevator and walked in and told the receptionist who looks like she hasn't had her cup of coffee yet

"Meeting with Cullen 7 o'clock" I smiled

"He hasn't arrived yet but have a seat I will call you as soon as he's ready" she replied

"Okay thank you" I smiled

"That times now thank you Jessica… Ms. Swan" he ushered me back

We made our way down a long hallway and then entered his office, he closed the door behind us.

"Have a seat Miss… Swan" he said looking at my file

"Okay by looking at your file you didn't tell my receptionist much of anything but it says here you think your losing your mind so you care to elaborate?" he asked

"Honestly Dr. Cullen I didn't know what to say I really do think I'm losing my mind" I replied

"Okay what's going on?" he questioned

"I'm losing time, blacking out, purchasing and wearing clothes I've never bought, waking up with alcohol on my breath and umm… "I paused

"You can tell me Bella it's just you and me you can trust me" he said in a calm tone, I looked into his soft green pools he called eyes and immediately felt relaxed

"Waking up with aches between my legs and other men's samples on my body" I said looking down sheading a single tear

"I've never had sex doctor I'm a virgin but my body isn't what is happening to me" I sobbed harder now

He passed me a tissue "It's okay let it all out Bella it took a lot of courage and strength for you to admit this to me and on the 1st day", I tried to dry my tears and regain my composer, it took me a while because this is the first time I've said this out loud to anyone that's not myself.

"It's just really hard and tricky because I'm in school and share a dorm with three other girls don't know what they have seen or heard or anything I have said to them it just freaks me out one day I'm going to do something to them and not even remember it. " I said

"Hmmm…. That is a problem okay well tell you what, I think it is crucial to our process if I write the dean and get you some living quarters preferably off campus it is hard to heal with others around Plus we don't seem to know what is causing these disruptions so it is best for everyone's safety if you did, so I'm going to fax the dean and you should have housing by our next session okay?"

"That would be wonderful" I replied gratefully

"So tell me generally about yourself" he said, I told him my hopes and dreams about school how I'm graduating early and what I want to major in, I told him a little about Renee and Charlie just background Information, shockingly he opened up telling me he graduated at 16 years old and had is masters by 22 he's only 23 right now and is already the best. He has brothers and a sister he's a family man. He never mentioned a wife I don't know if he has one or is just to private about it because I am crazy after all but I wasn't going to ask, before I knew it my one hour session that turned into two was over.

"Okay Dr. Cullen I have to be going" I said

"Very Well see you next week Bella"

"You two doctor Cullen" I replied making my way out the door

"Edward… you can call me Edward" he smiled a fabulous crooked smile at me that made me happy that I had him on my side.

I exited and made my way to Chester hoped in a made my way back to school.

**MPOV**

I normally made my appearances at night after she has fell asleep but fuck it I was furious!

How could she go tell some random guy our business who does she think she is. What I do is what I do, shit she acts like I got her pregnant our something she's just being a bitch now.

I drove to this strip club in outer Voltoria the only place I could get a drink in the middle of the day without coming off crazy. I pulled up to Erotica's Lounge parked this hunk of junk and made my way inside.

The way Bella had dressed us this morning was awful so I got plenty of stares but I didn't even give a fuck for once. I sat down at the bar and ushered the red head waitress over to me.

"What can I get you?" She asked dryly

"Gimmie an absolutely horny" I smiled deviously at her, her eye balls popped out there sockets at me ordering such a blunt drink

"A what?" she questioned

"Gosh you are so stupid…" I said annoyed

"An absolutely horny it has Liqueur banana, absolute vodka, Crown royal Canadian whisky, Peach Schnapps, a little cranberry juice and a pinch of pineapple juice make it happen" I told her

She stalked back to grabbed the ingredients, I watched her to make sure she ain't spit or put no shit in my drink. Minutes later she sat my drink in front of me and stomped away I didn't give a fuck about her 'tude learn your drinks, you should be thanking me I taught you something new and sexy to use bitch.

A Spanish chick I met at an orgy introduced me to a wide range of drinks; I smiled at the thought, _what a good memory_. Now Bella is trying to get rid of me but doesn't even know I'm here but I'm not going anywhere next time I see that Bronze haired bastard I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind.

If he wasn't pissing me off I would be absolutely horny for him this man was sex on legs. His wild bronze sex hair that light reflected off of to make him appear as if he wasn't even human but a god of some sort. His glowing green orbs that were so intense, I wonder what he looked like when he comes.

With his strong jaw line and striking features, down to his strong chiseled chest, and perfectly shaped frame he was a sight for eyes to see, stand at 6'3 he was gorgeous. A gorgeous son of a bitch, maybe I would have to fuck him, maybe if I fuck him Bella will freak out and never go back and I get to stay

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAH!" I laughed to myself, I looked around and I was receiving stares from everyone oh shit I said that aloud oh well. I tossed the rest of my drink back and, made my way to the exit. I made my way back to Bella's boring school I was about to let her take back over but I remembered I was in control so I dressed her hot.

I took her floor length skirt and cut in so short just right below her ass, I borrowed one of the slimmer girls shirts so it was extra tight on Bella and it exposed some stomach, I left her legs bare and put on some black wedge heels so she wouldn't trip, she was such a klutz, I tossed the blazer, let her hair down added a little water so it waved right up, I only put on my signature red lipstick and gloss added sum mascara only I didn't want to risk her taking it off I added accessories which were just a foreign concept to her, grabbed her phone and left out.

I sat down on a bench outside the class she was a half hour late to hit her phone so the light would be showing the time and let her back in.

**BPOV**

How in the hell did I get here, I looked down at my phone shit! I missed my other class and I'm a half an hour late for this one. I got up and dashed into the room I hopped Ms. Alexander wasn't in a bad mood today.

"Sorry I'm late I. . . "I tried to explain

"You have the wrong class dear" Ms. Alexander replied turning back to her lesson

"I've been in this class all semester unless there was a change I didn't know about" I asked confused walking closer to her

"Miss Swan is that you?" she asked shocked

"Yes I know I'm late I'm sorry" I tried to explain but she was looking me up and down. I finally looked down at my outfit and was shocked I was dressed like a common slut, embarrassed I turned bright red I didn't know what to say.

"Have a seat Miss Swan" Mrs. Alexander replied

I wanted nothing more than to dash out of there but missing all that class already I didn't want to risk it so I made my way to my seat.

I received many stares and wondering looks from girls in my class, I blushed and tried to ignore them. After class I had one more class but I had already missed almost all of them so this will be my one sick day.

I rushed into my dorm to change; I threw on some sweats and a tank top and made my way to the dean's office. I walked in marched right past the secretary, and went right to Mr. Banner's office and asked if he got the fax and what the status was. He said there's a place about five miles out already furnished they use for situations close to these and I could move in tomorrow.

I went back to my dorm and packed I left a note for the girls so they wouldn't think I went missing even though I don't think they would care we hardly saw each other or spoke.

The next day I moved into the tiny loft it was a perfect size for me I had plenty of space but I wasn't drowned in it, it was perfect. The rest of the week went by pretty easy no blackouts from what I could tell maybe after one session I was cured I thought to myself Friday night as I curled up and went to bed dreaming peaceful dreams.

**MPOV**

Forget this! I been so stressed out about this doctor I have just needed time to think so I haven't been out but with that time I became mad as hell I wasn't going to stand for this.

I got out of bed and went to Bella's quaint little living room took out a knife and stabbed up the couch, flipped over tables, broke vases, I spray painted "I'm not going anywhere Bitch" on her wall in bright red letters since you know that's my favorite color.

I went to the kitchen broke all the dishes, I went onto the rest of the house tearing up everything in sight I was mad as hell and she wasn't going to get away with this All I've done for her I thought tired and out of breath.

I slumped to the floor and closed my eyes I was always there to protect her I took the things she couldn't and I didn't want her to bare Me! And this is how she repays me by trying to get rid of me after I. . .

**BPOV**

I don't know what happened, last thing I know I'm in the bed sleeping and now I'm slumped against the hallway wall panting confused. I stood up and walked through the loft I covered my mouth and sobbed. What happened here I'm so confused I looked at the clock I only went to sleep an hour ago how did this happen. I was freaked out and scared beyond belief, I did the only thing I could think of I called Edward.

"Hello" he answered

"It's me Bella Swan I know its late you probably think I'm crazy right now but I'm losing it I'm really scared my loft is vandalized I only went to sleep and hour ago I'm here by myself I'm scared Edward" I cried

"It will be okay Bella give me the address I will be right over" he replied, I gave him the address when he knocked I jumped and ran over and looked through the peep hole I saw it was him I flung the door open and threw myself in his arms and sobbed he walked me inside. He held me tighter as he saw the damage I guess he understood why I was so upset. He sat me down on the ripped sofa

"I know we only met once I know you must really think I am truly crazy so I came to the right place I'm sorry to disturb you at home but I didn't know what else to do or who else to call." I explained

"I don't think you're crazy at all Bella why you're scared is understandable, I'm glad you called me I'm glad you look at me as a friend and know I am here for you because I am" he said staring deeply in my eyes

"Thanks" I smiled

"Okay Bella so do you think someone broke in" he asked

"I don't know I mean the window and front door were still locked and wouldn't I of heard all the noise" I replied

"So you think you did it?" he asked

"I had to of maybe I sleep fought or something? Is that real?" I asked he chuckled

"Sorry Bella no such thing" he replied

"That I'm not going anywhere Bitch comment on the wall is interesting what do you think that means" he asked

"I don't know that's what scares me the most"

**MPOV**

I was getting so enraged I didn't mean to dose off I guess Bella's getting stronger because the second I got tired she slipped out between the cracks but it won't happen again.

"You need to leave get, the fuck out!" I told him

"Whoa Bella what changed?" he asked shocked

"I just realized how much of a dick you are you only came over here to get some of Bella's pussy you don't really care, that's why you were so egger for the address and her to move off campus is this what you want?" I asked pulling down Bella's pants and panties licking my finger and sticking it in my pussy

"Hmmm… Dr. C? Because you can fuck me right now and then never see me again" I smiled deviously

"Bella I. . ." he began

"Shut up" I growled as I pounced on him

"Less talking more fucking" I barked, he threw me off really quick I was shocked

"You're not Bella are you and you're the one who did all this and you're the one who has been causing her trouble who are you!" he screamed

"MEL! Okay! Yes I did all this, prude ass Bella needs to have some fun she's so stuffy once she finishes the boring school work and has a good job I'm going to take over permanently!" I replied

"Mel huh? Interesting but as far as you being permanent that will never happen Bella's stronger than you she will beat you" he replied that enraged me

"Yeah right weak old Bella she needs me just like she needs me to tell you to get the fuck out!" I barked

"Let me talk to Bella" he demanded

"Get out!" I screamed he ignored me I rushed to the kitchen and grabbed the biggest knife I could find and rushed him

"GETTTT OUTTTTTT!" I yelled I guess that did the trick because he was out as quick as he came, satisfied I dropped the knife where I stood and laid down.

Great now the secrets out oh well I'm still not going anywhere I know Bella will refused to be drugged up so I'm here for good. Pissed off beyond relief and determined not to let that jackass get to me I got dressed and ready and went to an old time pal Riley's underground sex emporium.

It was basically I big orgy where I could be myself and let go. Riley is the only one who I've ever stayed in contact with because he wasn't from around here and Bella would never run into him.

I got dressed in a crotch less sheer leopard and lace cat suit and made my way out the door. Riley texted my secret phone and said he was going to be in Italy for 2 months and was hosting a few parties I missed the first one but I had to attend one before he left.

I arrived late as usual so everyone was there already and the fun had begun.

I walked in the location and smiled at the scene before me there where naked men in dog collars on all fours roaming around, A blond Barbie chick was taking a cock in every hole and it looked as if she was enjoying it she looked over at me and winked and tried to usher me over I pointed to the bar to signal I wanted a drink first she nodded and continued to suck the black cock that was deliciously between her lips.

I walked over to glass bar didn't bother to take a seat and waved the waitress down.

"Yeah Lemme get a Wet Pussy Number two" I told her she grinned

"Number two as in you got number one" she winked

"I had number one since I walked in the door" I flirted

"Well I want a taste" she said boldly

"Is it all work tonight for you or some play" I asked

"Depends is there going to be something to play with" she smirked

"That depends do you treat your toys well" I questioned

"Oh I treat them very well"

"When you ready come find me and we can open up my toy chest" I winked grabbing my drink and walking off. Yumm this drink was good it had a half a shot of Gin, 1 shot of Rum, coconut, peach Schnapps, Vodka, Cranberry Juice, and my favorite Pineapple Juice she worked her magic I loved when he had Gabriella working.

I wasn't a lesbian or anything I am defiantly a cock craver but I appreciate the beauty of females and what they have to offer I don't mind a threesome with a beautiful woman there soft bodies always seem to feel good.

I knocked back my first drink and got another and made my rounds around the place. The west wing was dominatrix, Bondage and gags I tried it once wasn't bad from my experience, the east wing was gang bang central like ten guys for each girl, I was never brave enough to try that one. In The backyard was a toy extravaganza by the pool, they had huge fucking dildos, vibrators, anal beads, silver bullets, fucking machine's that were plugged into outlets that did some kinky shit to you, _I might have to make my way out here later._

I made my way back to the main area the girl I saw when I came in had two new dudes, she must have been a BBC lover because both men where African American, Even doe I loved the Italians both these men proved the stereo types they were hung. I lusted for them to be inside of me, my mouth watered for them, the short but well stacked blond girl saw the lust in my eyes and motioned me over I came this time she told me to lay down I obliged.

She spread my legs and immediately slid her tongue over my slick folds; I moaned and stroked the back of her head. She had the one of the guys fucking her from behind as she nibbled on my clit that made me arch my back and clutch her head tighter.

Just then one of the guys came over and put his tasty looking cock to my lips I graciously accepted the delicious lollipop into my mouth swallowing as much of it as I could he groaned. A bigger crowd had formed and where cheering us on, some masturbating to the scene before them, them watching made me even wetter.

Just then she stuck her middle finger in my cunt and used her thumb to circulate my cilt my legs began to quiver as she licked at that same time. I moaned with a mouthful of cock enjoying everything that was being done to me, just then she crawled away from my pussy and came next to me tongue kissed me until I sucked all my juices off her lips, then went to swallowing the guy I was sucking balls he grabbed both our heads and pumped in and out of my mouth.

The last guy crawled between my legs and stuck his hard dick in my dripping pussy I screamed in pleasure as the other guys shaft slipped from between my lips.

The guy crammed my feet behind my head held them with one hand and dug deep, he almost had me crying from the sensations he sent through my sex. I flipped the guy on his back and started riding his big black cock while the blond began sliding her tongue between my checks as she took it in both holes. The sensations from his cock and her mouth rocked me over the edge and sent my orgasm crashing threw me, as mine hit, his hit, then the blond chicks followed, we all smiled in pleasure I kissed her and told her thanks and stalked off to clean myself up as she continued to her fourth round she was a partier.

I cleaned myself up in the bathroom upstairs I was fixing some of my make up as Riley walked in.

"Ahhh I heard you were here my darling Mels is everything to your liking this time" he smiled

"Isn't it always my dear?" I asked kissing him

"Glad to hear it" he replied, I smiled

"Why didn't you come find me when you got here" he questioned sucking on my neck as he backed me into the bathroom sink

"Sorry I was called upon elsewhere but I'm here now" I replied

Yes you are he growled, he lifted me up on the sink and spread my legs, he wasted no time sticking his tool into my love garden. Riley was a decent size and he knew how to get the worth out of what he was given.

He grinded his hips against me while rubbing my clit. His long deep rapid stokes where already about to make me come my pussy was already sensitive still from moments ago so before you knew it my second orgasm of the night took over and I screamed out Riley's name as I bit his neck while my orgasm ripped threw me, my walls clenched around his shaft and a few more pumps and I was filled with his hot cum.

We smiled at each other and continued to make out on the sink. He put his cock back in his shorts and winked at me

"Until next time Mels" he turned and left I nodded, I cleaned up once again and made my way back to the party I wanted one more orgasm before I made my way home so I let the hot bartender eat me out on top of the bar until I came all over her face and the bar she put my cum in a drink and downed it.

It was some of the sexiest shit I've ever seen I almost stayed to fuck but it was getting late I had to go. I left the underground feeling fulfilled all earlier problems were forgotten it just felt good to be me.

**BPOV**

I don't remember when Edward left or when I even fell asleep but when woke up I was in my normal pajamas and nothing seemed out of the ordinary besides the ache my vagina felt so I feel I had sex I hope it wasn't with Edward oh my god I pray not. I don't want to have messed up the only guidance I'm receiving and the only friend I have.

I made my way to his office my normal appointment wasn't until tomorrow but last night was foggy and I needed clarification, I walked in his office he was on the phone he motioned me to sit then he wrapped up his conversation

"I cleared my morning because I figured you would be in and I hoped you would, I got devastating news that could be looked at as a positive" he said

"Okay "I said uneasy

"The good part is you're not crazy and I have discovered what seems to be the problem" he spoke

"Thank god that is great" I smiled and hopped up to hug him, he hugged me back and then sat me down and stared into my dark brown eyes with intensity.

"Bella you have D.I.D" he told me

"I don't know what that is but it doesn't sound good" I whimpered

"Dissociative identity disorder" he replied

"So I don't know who I am?" I quizzed

"No no, well kind off you don't know all of you… ugh I don't know why the changed the fucking name… excuse my language but its multiple personalities Bella" he stated

"No no no you have to be wrong this can't be that stuff isn't even real is it?" I quizzed franticly

"I was iffy on my belief of it two until last night that's why I never even had that option on the table"

"What happen last night" I asked scared to know the answer

"I don't know if you're ready for this Bella" he warned

"I don't know if I'm ready either but I want to know I can handle it" I told him

"Well… her name is Mel I met her, she came out while we were talking on the couch screamed for me to get out then flipped and made a sexual advance at me then she pulled a knife and chased me out of the house" I explained, my face paled and I lost my breath for a second Mel? I can't believe this, so this whole time everything that has happened she has been the cause.

"Bella. . . I have her recorded on my phone would you like to hear her" he asked, did I really, I'm kind of scared but I have to know I have to hear with my own ears denial will get me nowhere.

I nodded my head he pulled out his smartphone and hit play, and there I was my voice was a little more stern and bold but it was me never less I heard everything from the sexual advance to the knife grabbing. I had shed too much tears I just stayed strong through this.

"So what is our next plan of action" I asked

"Ummm… Bella that's not it" he said looking down

"Oh god what else could there possibly be" I asked frustrated

"Ummm… I kind of followed you… well Mels and she went to an underground orgy" he told me looking at the floor I stopped breathing

"What!" I squeaked he stood up and grabbed a file and laid it on the table

"Look with caution" he said walking away towards his desk giving me space. I opened the folder and dozens of pictures poured out and there I was well… Mels was preforming various sexual acts on multiple people I couldn't breathe felt like there wasn't enough oxygen in the room.

"Bella" Edward asked with concern I couldn't speak

"Oh Jesus you're having a panic attack" he said rushing getting me a cup of water and a brown bag

"Breathe Bella breathe" he rubbed my back and it passed

"Thanks" I smiled

**MPOV**

"YOU SON OF A BITCH HOW DARE YOU TELL HER MY BUSINESS AND YOUR SUCH A BASTARD I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU FOLLOWED ME!" I screamed I was furious

"Nice to see you again Mel how you feeling today" the smug bastard had the nerve to ask

"I'm feeling great Doc being freshly fucked will do that to you obviously you're not getting any at home because your so concerned about my sex life tell you wife to get on her job" I barked

"I don't have a wife Mels see I shared that piece of information with you so let's share why are you doing this with me" he asked

"This isn't the fucking sharing game your prick I'm not falling for this I'm out of here!" I screamed

"Mel why are you so angry? Can't you see you're tearing Bella apart why do you hate her so much?" he asked I flipped out

"I don't hate Bella I'm the only one who loves her! Not her bitch of a mother or that drunk bastard of a father me! I've always protected her I've done everything for her you're the one who hates her you showed her the pictures!" I yelled

"So you went to an orgy for her Mels? You tell me what you have done to Bella to help her because all I see is hurt" he replied

"I don't have to explain myself to you you're not shit you don't even care about her!"

"I care about her very much" he replied and I could tell he was sincere does he really like Bella, I don't have time to analyze this shit

"Fuck you, you don't care about nothing but yourself or you wouldn't be trying to get rid of me prick! I'm out of here!" I stomped off

"Nice talking to you Mel" he called after me I flipped him the middle finger salute before the door closed behind me. What was I going to do everything was messed up Bella knows now and she's going to think I'm out to hurt her that bastard wants to take pictures of the thing I do for myself but what about all I have done for Bella.

I hoped in the truck and pulled off no destination really just was going, Italy is a beautiful place I guess my mind wandered to far because I ran a stop sign and a police car pulled behind me. I pulled over and came to a stop the officer walked up to me

"Step out the car ma'am" he said in a southern accent I could tell he wasn't from here I looked on his badge it said Whitlock

"What's the problem officer Whitlock?" I asked

"Just step out of the vehicle now" he demanded, I climbed out the car

"What!" I snapped and before I could blink my chest was against Chester's hood and handcuffs where on my wrist

"What the fuck!" I screamed, I kicked and screamed struggled and fought I don't know why I was being arrested but it was wrong I didn't do anything either did Bella. He shoved me in the car I'm kicking and hollering the whole ride instead of the station we pulled up to a grim looking building I'm still kicking and fighting the whole way

"Sedate her" I heard Whitlock say

"No! What the fuck!" was the last thing I got out before the needle hit my skin and everything went black.

**BPOV**

I woke up in a padded cell in a strait jacket surprisingly I was calm

"Hello…" I called out, jus then a screen blinked on I saw Edwards face

"By the way your calm I can guess it's you Bella?" I raised his brow

"Yeah it's me what's going on did Mel do something? You said I wasn't insane why is this happening?" I question

"No no no nothing like that if you want to go I will let you free right now but I needed to get to you before Mel took over and discuss some options and if she did take over find some way to contain her" he spoke

"Okay so what are the options" I asked

"I want to hypnotize Mel and get to the bottom of why she is here why and when she came and maybe try to attempt integration today" he said

"Integration?" I asked puzzled

"well even though you may not believe it Mel is a part of you there some of her that lurks in you I know she's wild and out there but that's a part of you and when I integrate you both you will feel some like her because she is in you, you guys will become one you understand?" he asked

"Yeah I think I do" I told him

"So you want to give this a twirl" he smiled

"I will try anything" I said

"Okay Mel I need you to come out" Edward said, nothing happened

"Don't be a coward now Mel show yourself" he said still nothing

"Well Bella Mel is scared she wants to hurt you and destroy you she never did anything for you she's selfish and just wanted to use and abuse your body your nothing to her" he barked

**MPOV**

"You fucking liar you don't know shit stop flapping your gums I'm so sick of you," I spat

"Nice to see you as always Mel" the smug prick said

"Never nice to see you cock face and is this jacket necessary damn" I barked

"It's for your safety as well as the others" he replied

"Whatever" I murmured

"So are you going to finally cooperate can you give her the one thing she has always wanted to be normal" he pleaded

"Why? Then there won't be any more me" I questioned hurt

"Mel you're not real you're a Part of Bella it is time to let her live her life if you care about her you will cooperate your job of protecting Bella is over its her time to protect herself" Edward said

"Fine fine dickface I will cooperate but I already know why I'm here and what happened so we don't need no hypnosis" I spat

"It's just procedure we need every detail no matter how small" he replied

"Fine fine just hurry up!" I said angry, I was hurting internally but he was right it was time Bella was 17 going on 18 in September it was time for her to live her life She doesn't need me anymore. Edward sent in the hypnosis some nice Asian American woman.

"Hi Mel I'm Dr. Christine Okay I'm going to need you to count backwards from 90, once I feel you are relaxed I will start asking you a series of questions okay" I nodded and started counting back on about 25 she began.

"Mels when did you make your first appearance?" she asked

"2004"

"What day"

I remembered the calendar like it was yesterday

"Saturday March 25, 2004 three o'clock in the morning Rowdy's midnight Bar Forks Washington"

"What Happened?" she continued

Silence filled the air my body jerked and I wasn't me I was me 11 years ago

"_There's three of them what am I going to do where's Charlie" I sob_

"_Come on princess I know you got some tight pussy" one of the older gentlemen said grabbing my ass_

"_Yeah let us in" another one said, while one ripped off my pants and threw me to the floor _

"_NO!" I barked kneeing him in the balls making a dash for the door, Charlie Charlie Charlie I was saying to myself in search I ran behind the bar and found the hand gun the bartender keeps the three men came looking I tucked the gun under my small arm I let them drag me back to the room and think they're going to succeed in there little plan to molest me as soon as the first one touched me I blew his brains out and the other two right after there was screaming and I heard the rush of people dash out the bar I wiped my prints of the gun put my pants back on left the gun in the back room and crawled under the bar like I was scared hiding the police found me and since I was only 11 I wasn't really asked many questions I told them the big one shot the other ones then himself, since I was only 11 and Charlie had me here that was the day he lost custody and I got sent to live with Renee I proud of what I have done because if not Bella wouldn't of had the strength to fight back and I would not sit back and let Bella be abused. _

"Mel why do you hate Renee?" Christine Continued

"She's nothing but a bitch and a common whore free spirit my ass" I snapped

"What has she done to Bella?"

"besides bring home drunks, drug dealers, and pedophiles that would sneak into Bella's room looking for some young sweet stuff in the middle of the night that I had to deal with because Bella wasn't strong enough sometimes I wasn't strong enough" my voice cracked as a tear formed in the corners

"Nine times… nine times I failed to protect Bella's virtue the least I could do is take it for her and I promised I would never let it happen again"

"So you suffered physical and psychological and sexual abuse for Bella?"

"Yes and more I keep a dairy hidden in Renee's house of everything from that night and as I grew up with Bella I knew this day would come one day" I spoke

"Thank you Mel"

"Thank you Christine and Edward for setting me free I thought I needed sex and parties, drugs, and alcohol and the guys to make me forget, as an outlet from everything I had endured but now I know I don't. I know I was tough it may sound crazy but I'm sorry for anything I did to hurt Bella I love you Bella take care and remember I will always be a part of you when you need me just looked down deep and grab the courage I know you have " I replied and let Bella take back over

**BPOV**

I came back to a strange stare from the hypnosis and Edward; he calmly let me out of the jacket and led me to a back room. I sat on the couch and waited for him to speak, he said nothing all he did was just press play he let me hear it beginning to end he was my shoulder to cry on as the horrific events unfolded right before my ears. All that I had went through, all Mels took for me, she wasn't an awful person she was a great person who I and life have hurt. I dried my eyes and looked at Edward

"It's time" he said I nodded

We went back to my loft I looked through all the things I packed from Renee's and I found Mels diary we sat there and read it all we laughed and cried Mel was a truly interesting person who really cared about me, I wondered why the 8rd grade talent show acts dropped out Mels gave them all laxatives before the show, or why Stacy Philips stopped picking on me Mels cut her pigtail off and feed it to the hamster that bit me.

Mels did some crazy things for me I can't believe she had been around 6 years. But all the pain she took for me made me sobbed but to be integrated I was going to have to re live it and it was time.

After we read we made our way to his office he had a whole team of psychologist there they put me in a room Edward by my side and re-walked me through my life everything detail memories flew back even things Mels did everything came crashing down I screamed cried, and yelled, I fell out I became angry I felt everything the abuse it all, then I passed out.

When I woke up I was staring up at Edward he smiled down at me

"Is it over? " I asked

"It's over" he replied, I said I silent thank you to Mel I told her I love her and appreciate everything she has ever done.

Mel must really be a part of me because I never noticed how attractive Edward was his soft lips so close to mine his warm breath tickling my nose as I stared into the green windows that adorned his perfectly sculpted face as his wild copper toned hair hung wildly all around his face. I was overwhelmed with excitement and lust I just leaned up and grabbed his neck pulling him to me and kissing his soft pink lips with desire he pulled back, I blushed embarrassed

"I'm sorry… I got caught up I'm happy and…" I tried to explain my action, he then put his finger to my lips pulled me to sit up grabbed the small of my back and pulled me in to kiss me, shock took over me was he really was kissing me he likes me for me knowing everything.

I kissed him back with intensity this was my first kiss if you don't count Tyler Johansson in 9th grade. We pulled apart for air forehead to forehead,

"Would you like to go out with me Miss Swan" he smiled a fabulous crocked smile that did funny things to my body I can't explain

"I would love to Dr. Cullen"

The End

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **_

_Thanks for reading. Please leave a review with your thoughts._

_Please check out all the other entries for the Twilight Post Secret Challenge. Voting opens 12/2 through 12/12. Winners will be announced on December 14th._


End file.
